Something Broken
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: Far in the future, a Death Note is found by Light Yagami. L, a detective determined to bring justice to the world and play the game to the end, makes it his task to put this Kira to an end. Can he stop this new threat on an already broken world, or will his own brokenness stop him? Tensions are high, and everyone is something broken.
1. Chapter 1

"Think of all the beauty still left around you and be happy." –Anne Frank

I sit with my knees curled up to my chin lost in thought. The sound of motorcycles beating outside on the street echoes through the closed windows. I watch her half asleep in the steaming bath tub, her short black hair cut around her jaw falling back with the slope of her neck as she leans her head back. Anne Manchester. I met her in the UK when we were barely teenagers, and somehow she just never left me. She tolerates my passion for justice and the amount of travel we do. I wouldn't necessarily say I love her. Do I find her pretty? Yes. Do I think she's charming? Yes. Do I sleep with her? Quite often. I'm a man though, human at the end of the day, and I have my needs. She fulfills them in exchange for a chance to see the world, what's left of it anyways. The last world war left things in quite a disarray.

We now find ourselves in Japan, one of the few dominating countries still left standing. There are a few small handfuls of countries still recognized as powers, everything having been swallowed up by said countries in the aftermath of the war not even 70 years past. I study Anne's figure, short and lithe in stature, but strong and like a goddess. As I said, I do find her pretty. It's hard not to. Despite her tattoos, the most prominent being the pagan pentagram symbolizing the five elements on her right shoulder blade, she is beautiful. She has sharp big brown eyes and naturally redder lips than most. She's intelligent too, almost on par with me, not to sound too arrogant. However, I am the greatest detective in the world, and I do believe that merits some pride on my part.

"You're thinking about it again," Anne sighs, shifting her body in the water. Damn it, I was enjoying my view. I want to trace my finger on the lines of the dragon tattoo on her left side, curving its neck and head across her ribs to rest right below her sternum. It's a Chinese dragon, a tattoo she begged me for when I was investigating a string of robberies in the country. That was a quite exciting night in exchange. "You told me and Watari you'd give it at least a day to enjoy the country before you thought about it," Anne groans, opening her eyes and looking over at me. She lets the water begin to drain and grabs a red towel. I hand her the silk robe she acquired in Paris last year.

"I am here to work," I mutter. A couple dozen men, all criminals, suddenly died of heart attacks. That was why I was called in. It's quite a puzzle.

"I still think you should listen to my ideas," Anne asserts, putting on her robe. I stand, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes, I should let the devout pagan tell me about gods of death. We've been over this, Anne, you're my companion, not my partner. I play my cards on logic, not fantasy," I remind her. She pouts, and I tie the belt of the robe for her. "Now, go eat your dinner and I'll see you in my room in an hour." I start to walk away, but Anne grabs my wrist.

"L, I know you think you're above everything, but just this once be careful," Anne begs. I sigh, studying her face. She lets go of my wrist and I walk away. I grab my tablet that sits on my bed and pull up the files. I hear her and Watari chatting in the hall. I lean back. I have to speak to Yagami, head of the police division I plan on working closest with, tomorrow morning. I almost dread it this time. This is a case I'm trying my hardest to understand, but the idea of a killer using heart attacks to kill their victims is beyond anything science or logic has given mankind. It doesn't make sense, not entirely. Still, I need to focus on a profile otherwise. I have my plans for a broadcast, one that Anne was worried about.

"What if he kills you too?" Anne had cried when she finally got me to tell her my plan. I sigh, rubbing my temples. I need sugar. I need Anne, if only to distract myself. She'll take her time though. She hates me taking this case. I might not love her, but I think she may love me. At first things between us was purely business, but I think she's changed. I cannot describe how I know, just that I do know.

An hour later, the door opens. Anne, still in her robe, carries a tray of sweets. "You're tense," Anne remarks. She sits on the bed next to me, taking the tablet out of my hands. I try and protest, but she puts a finger to my lips and rubs my shoulders. "I know, L, I know I was out of line earlier. I know how you are. I'm your personal whore, and that's it," Anne sighs.

"You make it seem like I keep you around just for the bedroom," I point out. She laughs.

"Isn't that it, though?" she whispers in my ear. I rest my hand on hers.

"You are my companion, yes, but I would not call you a whore. I think you have too much self respect for that," I compliment. I turn my head towards her. "You are intelligent, Anne. I do appreciate the conversations we have." Anne wraps her arms around my neck.

"L, I feel like I need to tell you, before tomorrow. I don't care what the hell you think of me, but I've grown quite fond you," Anne tells me. I slip out of her embrace and lightly push her back on the bed, swiftly undoing the belt of her robe. I push it open and study her.

"I know you love me, but I am not a man of emotions," I reply, nipping at her neck. She sighs.

"I'd bet a whole lot against that," Anne sighs, and takes me into her embrace. As always, she makes it as though tomorrow is nothing. In this moment, tomorrow never comes. She drifts off to sleep when we finish, and I trace her pentagram tattoo, taking a few sweets off the tray. Spirit, water, fire, earth, and air are represented in that star. I know Anne believes in the power of every one. She's not like me. She actually believes in things such as gods and love. I don't know what I think of about the latter. Could I love? Could I be a man of emotions? I get up and walk to the window. The city sleeps around me, except for the homeless and restless who ride their motorcycles. I see a few fires lit to keep the homeless warm. Even in the higher end of town poverty still shows itself. Justice. The one idea I believe in mocks me. Where is justice here? Kira, you will be the pinnacle of my triumphs. I will take you down, if only for your utter disregard of human life. Even the most corrupt man still deserves some chance at mercy. Bring it on. Let the game begin.

 **A/N: Yay! New stories! I actually went back and forth with an idea for this AU. I kept going back to a historical type of AU kind of like my House, MD, fan fiction, but I didn't want to reuse that idea. So, I decided to put the plot of Death Note (more or less) in the future! This will in fact be told by L, which should be interesting. I think this will be fun. Also, yes each chapter will open with a quote. It's a style of writing I always loved as it is sort of different. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm a big fan of quotes so that'll be fun. I do have my overall sort of plan for this. I actually am about to type all that out. So, I hope you like this chapter, and let's dive into the story, shall we? Please leave a review and tell me what your first impressions are!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything." –Albert Einstein

I sit in the dark, my microphone in place and ready for the game to be played. I have all our files on a screen on the wall across from me. Anne is still asleep, claiming not to be feeling well. A part of me thinks she just doesn't want to acknowledge me today. Watari stands behind me, manning the computer that will transmit everything. "Lind L. Tailor was not actually me, but a stand in," I explain calmly into the microphone. So far this Kira has taken my ploy hook, line, and sinker. It's a bit shaking to watch a man die in front of you all the same. Well, it was on the television screen in the corner, but all the same, as I said. "I know, Kira, that you are in the Kanto region. You see, I lied when I explained that this was being broadcasted worldwide. You do not have to turn yourself in, but please understand. I will find you, and I will discover your methods. The police and I will bring you down, for you are nothing but a killer, not better than the men whose lives you take. Go ahead, if you can, and try and kill me though. Go on." I wait in silence for a full minute. Nothing happens. I feel no different. "Let our game begin," I end the transmission.

"Well done, Master L," Watari bows. I press my thumbnail against my bottom lip.

"He needs a name and a face to kill," I muse. Yes, that makes sense. He doesn't know my name or my face, and that is why I still stand. "Let Yagami know. Also, I want men watching the police officers and their families. Do it as a precaution," I order. Watari nods and goes off to work. I stand, and decide to check on Anne. I walk over to our room, pushing open the door slightly. Anne sits on the bed, staring into space, her face pale. "I'm alive," I remark. She looks at me, eyes wide.

"L… Th-That's good," Anne replies. I can tell something is wrong. I walk over and kneel in front of her, placing my hand against her brow. She feels fine, but she's shaking slightly.

"Anne, what's wrong?" I ask. She closes her eyes and begins crying.

"It happened… Again," she whispers. I freeze. I know without asking what she means. We never bother with protection as we both wouldn't mind having a child, but she's miscarried a handful of times before.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant," I breathe. She shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything. I was only a few weeks along, so I don't get why it bothers me so much, but still," she sighs. I hold her in my arms.

"Get some rest, Anne, and I'll bring you some tea," I tell her. She nods sheepishly, and I walk to the kitchen. I know she's sad, and I think I am too. It's aggravating, in its own silly way. The first few times you just think of what could have been, but after a while you begin to want it more than anything, and it's just outside your grasp. I start the water for tea, and Watari steps into the room.

"Again?" he asks. I nod. "I believe that it is time you two actually start trying and see if it helps. I may know of someone who could give her some medication to help," Watari offers. I shake my head.

"This Kira kills with a face and a name. I don't want to give them any more faces and names," I tell him.

"I can see it bothers you though. I've been there for you for years, since you were a child. Maybe you just need to take a leap of faith," Watari advises. I finish the tea without a word and walk back to where Anne is now curled up half asleep on the bed. I set the cup of tea down next to her and grab my tablet. I won't leave her alone, but I still need to work.

"I don't know why I even get my hopes up. I feel like even if we had a child it wouldn't change your view of me," Anne sighs. I glare at her.

"You act like I'm incapable of love," I remark. She shrugs, sipping some tea.

"I don't even know anymore. You're a bit of a wild card," Anne muses.

"This is coming from the woman who is the epitome of wild card," I reply. She laughs. "Let me work and get some rest." She finishes her tea and falls asleep. As I continue my research, I happen to pull up shinigami. I think it's a bit of a far stretch, but I feel like I should at least look into her pleading. She has proven right in some cases before.

Finally evening draws upon us and Watari comes in with some baked sweets. "You both need to eat," he tells us, Anne now half awake. She slept most of the day away, as she has been known to do.

"Of course, thank you Watari," Anne smiles. Watari turns to me.

"Mr. Yagami is not quite pleased with your Tailor card. He wants to meet with you," Watari informs me.

"Maybe we should invite him over. What do you think, Anne?" I sigh. Anne thinks for a moment.

"That sounds fair. I can make that recipe I learned in Italy a few months ago," Anne replies, more herself now. I smile slightly.

"Tell him to come over for dinner tomorrow," I instruct. Watari nods and leaves the room. I grab some food and begin to eat, studying Anne once more. "You should wear that dress I like, the black one with the low cut back."

"Are you sure?" Anne laughs.

"You deserve to look even more stunning than you always do whenever you get the chance," I reply. Anne raises an eyebrow.

"Are you actually flirting?" she asks. I shrug. "I think I may finally be getting to you," Anne sighs. "I'm getting a bath. I think it might help me not hurt so much." She winces as she stands, a hand on her abdomen. It's another stab of pain to me as well. It's just a dim reminder. I finish eating and go back to work. As Anne steps back in, dressed in her favorite pajamas, aka one of my white long sleeve shirts she stole from me, I look up at her.

"I want you to take another name here in Japan. If this Kira kills with a face and a name, we cannot risk him learning yours," I tell her.

"Alright, I'll sleep on it. I'll have it in time for dinner tomorrow. See you in the morning. I know you'll work all night," Anne agrees. She crawls into bed, her back towards me. Soon she's asleep again, and I set aside the tablet. Despite myself, I walk towards the bed and crawl in behind her. She smells of vanilla, and I close my eyes as I breathe in her scent. What am I even doing? I hold her for a while before I finally get myself to get up and leave the room. Kira can kill me, but if he touches such a kind soul like Anne, I will not let him go easy. I don't love her, not that I think, but I can't lose her. I wander back into my work room, turning on the computers again.

This Kira is probably not much older than I am, actually younger if I'm right about the student idea. The time of the kills suggests he's a student. How could a person so young do something like this? Then again, I was even younger when I started solving crimes. It was how I met Anne, all those years ago. Her parents had been kidnapped and tortured by some country activist. It was some dead country though, trying to rebel and come back into power. Her parents were major names in government, the Lord and Lady Manchester. It was never the life Anne wanted, hating politics, so when the job was done, we made our deal. She had a brother to take over the politics, not a man she was close to, but still there.

I made a promise to Bryant. I told him I'd care for Anne, not let her be hurt. I plan on keeping that promise. Kira or no. Anne won't be hurt. I won't let her be. I look at the screen. A few more names. A few more lives gone. When I'm done here, the only name on this board will Kira's, and I'll leave, and give Anne everything she deserves.

 **A/N: Alright L, I think you're denying your own feelings here... Hey guys, back with chapter two! I may even get a third up by the end of today, but I don't know. It's still early. Anyways, I thought I'd just make it known that I adore this anime, and I am also watching the 2015 J-drama version of the show. So a lot of my inspiration will be around that, and some of the show Reign for some things. It all works out in the end, right? Back to plot. So, we learn a bit more about Anne and the relationship between her and L. We can only hope that things can work out for them, correct? Things are also getting into motion though. I know we haven't seen Light or anyone else yet, but it's coming. I have limitations due to point of view. Another side bit, I hope you like the quote I chose for this chapter. I try to get them as relevant as possible to what's going on in each chapter (beauty and appreciation in last chapter, justice in this one) so do actually read them. Alright I'm done now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as I will always ask (as with every fan fiction) please leave a review!**

 **PS concerning reviews: I don't know how many of you know how I work with this, but I use reviews as a way to gage how I'm doing. I also update fan fictions based off the number of views and the feedback I get. I write in order to make others happy and maybe see the world a little differently, so getting the reviews is important to me. Also, it usually makes my day if it's a really thoughtful review. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear." –Edgar Allan Poe

Mr. Yagami steps into the room. Anne is in the kitchen making final touches on dinner. It gives her something to occupy her mind, so I don't exactly mind. Watari has brought Yagami in, after of course securing all communication devices. I pride myself on this isolation, especially in a case such as this. "Mr. Yagami," Watari announces. I nod towards the man, studying him. He's dutiful, loyal almost to a fault, and most dangerously trusting.

"I am L," I greet, not bothering to offer my hand for him to shake, but rather point at a chair for him to sit in. Anne steps into the room, her satin black dress and necklace of black diamonds adorning her body.

"So this is our guest," Anne remarks.

"Mr. Yagami, I would like you to meet my companion. Call her Miyu. It is safer not to exchange true names I fear," I introduce. Yagami nods stiffly.

"You do believe that Kira is using names and faces then," Yagami remarks.

"Yes, of course, it would explain why he could not kill me like he did Tailor. It's simple logic, really," I agree.

"Can you be any more arrogant?" Anne sighs. I glare at her.

"What? It's true," I argue. She rolls her eyes.

"Would you like any wine, dear guest?" Anne asks.

"I suppose, thank you," Yagami replies. Anne smiles as she stands and returns to the kitchen. "She looks European," Yagami points out.

"That's because she is," I confirm. I look up at him. "I have called from some help in investigating your team. I will be quite blunt. I believe Kira is either a part of the team or has ties to it, close ones." Yagami looks shocked.

"What makes you think that? Who did you call in?" Yagami stammers. I shrug.

"I once did a favor for the European Investigative Association's head. He owes me, and I called it in. Anyways, Kira has to be getting names and faces somewhere. As the media no longer shows faces unless well needed, it would make sense that he was either hacking or in touch with the police. Also, he changed the killing schedule today, not even twenty four hours after we agree that he could be a student. He is trying to throw us off that trail, which actually further proves his is a student," I explain.

"You did a favor for Lord Bryant Manchester?" Yagami inquires, acting as though he doesn't believe it. Anne walks back in, handing Yagami a glass of wine and sitting down with her own.

"He did the man quite a favor, actually," Anne remarks.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't say anything. Europe is in good trade with Japan," Yagami sighs. He looks at me. "Who is your lead suspect then?" I look at the tablet in front of me.

"I actually have not decided yet," I mutter. I look over at Anne. "How much longer until dinner?" I ask her.

"It should be done in a few minutes," Anne replies. "So, Mr. Yagami, do you have any family?" she asks our guest.

"I have two children and a wife, yes," Yagami replies.

"Ah, how nice," Anne responds. I can see her tense slightly. A timer goes off in the kitchen. "I'll get dinner then." She leaves, and as she goes, Yagami leans across the table.

"What the hell was that yesterday?" Yagami growls. I was waiting for that.

"He was going to die anyways. I thought I'd give him some use before then. He was well aware of the situation," I explain calmly. "I had to prove where Kira was, and what he needed in order to kill. We have put some pressure on him, and that might make it around 10% more likely for him to make a mistake. It will only aid us."

"Are you sure about this?" Yagami asks. I nod as Anne enters the room. She sets the table, bringing in the food. "That's an interesting tattoo, Miyu," Yagami points out.

"Miyu is a devout pagan," I tell him. The religion had grown around the time of the war, and after it was over, Europe became well accepting of the faith. Other countries were and still are a bit more reluctant, Japan being one of them, which was surprising.

"Wiccan or just pagan?" Yagami asks Anne.

"Oh, just pagan," Anne smiles. "Of course, there is some overlap, but I stand by my beliefs well enough."

"That is daring in a country like ours," Yagami points out. Anne raises an eyebrow.

"If I cared about that, I wouldn't have gotten the tattoo," she replies. I cough.

"Let's eat, shall we?" I suggest. Anne and Yagami stare at each other for a moment before finally beginning the meal. Yagami and I discuss our views on the case as it stands, and thankfully Anne has a mind to keep her ideas off the table. After the meal is finished, Yagami politely takes his leave. Anne turns to me.

"So you asked my brother for help," Anne sighs, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, he's staying in England. He just sent over a team of spies to watch the task force. He asked about you though," I tell her. Anne throws her head back.

"I left England to get away from that life," she groans.

"I know that, Anne. The problem is, in order for you to travel with me, I have to still be in touch with your brother. It was the deal, and you know that," I remind her. She glares at me. I sigh. "This whole miscarriage thing is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?" she sighs, sitting back down at the table. "I know how you are, but I think it'd be nice to have a kid around. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely." I close my eyes.

"Once you recover, I say we actually try to make things work then," I suggest. She looks up at me.

"L, you aren't serious, are you?" she asks. I nod. I can't believe I'm doing this. She jumps up and hugs me. "Oh gods, L, thank you. I know you don't, but gosh I love you."

"I'm aware," I grumble as she squeezes me. She finally lets me go, biting her lip.

"Sorry, got carried away," she mutters. I nod stiffly.

"It's fine. You deserve to be excited," I tell her.

"What made you think of this?" she asks. I look over at Watari who is clearing the table.

"Watari reminded me that sometimes taking a leap of faith is alright," I confess. Watari smiles. "Besides, you're right, you wouldn't be as lonely. If the case takes longer than we believe it should, it'll give you a distraction. If anything, it also means a chance for me to be distracted if things get too stressful."

"You always are about the job," Anne mutters. I grab her arm and look her in the eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight," I comment. She glares at me.

"I'm getting a bath. See you later," she announces stiffly.

"I think you just need to tell Lady Manchester you love her," Watari remarks. I look over at him.

"It'd be a lie. I can't lie to her," I argue. He chuckles.

"Is it a lie though?" he asks before walking away. I groan, and grab a candy from a bowl on the table. I walk over to the computer room and see that Bryant emailed me saying his men have arrived. Good, that'll get things moving. I sit down and think. Why does Watari think I love Anne? She's nice, but I have no space for love. Then the truth slaps me in the face. I keep her around with me no matter what. She shares my bed, but only recently. Maybe… No, she's just there because I have my needs, and she's willing to meet them for the ability to travel. There is nothing more there. We are friends, I'll admit that, but nothing more. Watari walks in with some cake, but says nothing.

I pull up an old picture of the one vacation I took about two years ago. We had gone to a beach in Spain after solving a case. In the picture, Anne is smiling, all tan in her bathing suit except for a bit of sun burn on her nose. Damn it, Watari's right. I can't deny myself, not now. With this case, Anne or I could die at any point if we mess up, and she'd never know. She'd never know I actually love her.

 **A/N: In which Watari is a boss. Okay, so I was in a happy giving mood today. So I decided, this is a new fan fiction, why not put up two chapters in a day to keep things rolling? Also, if I post more now I won't feel so bad if I can't post as often in November. See L? You can't deny it. You love her. We also see Light's father! (was too lazy to look up first name because I forget but who really cares?) He and Anne don't seem to like each other. Which leads me to the next point, yes paganism will be a sizable part of this story. Deal with it. Any reader doesn't like it, too bad. There may or may not come a point where you may actually be glad Anne has that going for her. Other points... Anne doesn't seem to like her brother. Will Bryant come into play later on? Who knows? I don't even know! That's the fun of writing. You figure out things as you go along. The quote. I have to admit. Expect a lot of Poe quotes. He is awesome. I love his poetry (except ironically the Raven). I have a lot of quotes from him I like, and I had a hard time choosing one for this chapter. Aside from that, I would like to point out something about my profile. I haven't really mentioned this in a fan fiction before, but my profile is a good thing to check out to learn more about me. I will be updating regularly to let you know what I'm watching or reading, as well as current fan fictions and what to expect in the future. So, if you want, give it a look! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! As always, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind." –William Shakespeare

By morning, I'm still sitting at the desk staring at computer screens. I look at the profiles before me. Light Yagami. The name stands out, though I am not certain why. He certainly is clever enough to pull off such a feat as Kira. Anne stumbles into the room yawning, and wraps her arms around my neck. I look up at her. Her hair is a mess, but it suits her wild and fiery personality. "What do you think? Who could this Kira be?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Does it matter?" she yawns. "It's too early to think." She pouts and runs her fingers through my hair.

"We will never finish this case unless we get a lead," I remind her. She sighs and pulls up a chair. She studies the profiles same as I have all night.

"Light Yagami is a student, and he is intelligent, and close to the police," Anne points out.

"That, my dear, is exactly what I'm thinking," I agree. She looks at me, eyes narrowed.

"'My dear?'" she asks. I grab her hand.

"How are you feeling?" I inquire. She shrugs.

"I'll be okay," she replies.

"Do you remember when we first met? I told you that you could travel with me if you kept me company," I ask her. She smiles.

"I said I'd do anything to travel with a man such as you," she laughs. "I loved you even then." I brush back her hair with a sigh.

"I knew you did even then. You're looking better, you know," I reply. She looks down.

"Can we not do this? You'll compliment me, and I'll feel good about it, and then I'll remember that as you said, you're not a man of emotions," she pleads. I squeeze her hands.

"Anne, there is so much I wish I could just tell you," I mutter. She stands. There are tears in her eyes.

"Then just tell me, L. I have given you everything, and you give me material things in return, but what does that make me? Am I any more than your personal whore?" she cries. "I tell you every day that I love and you say you know, and remind me you will never feel the same way. What is this? Where are we going? I thought I could live with this, but if I have your child one day, I'll be reminded constantly that this child's father doesn't love its mother. I can't live like that." I stand, and grab her hands. I pull her close and kiss her, desperately.

"Then let's not let that happen," I tell her breathlessly. Her eyes narrow again.

"L, what?" she asks. I cup her cheek in my hand.

"Anne Manchester, I thought I'd never say this, but damn it, I do love you," I explain. Her jaw drops. I go into autopilot, and for some reason keep talking. "Every time I watch you cry after you miscarry, it tears me apart. Every time someone meets you, I feel so proud that I have you. I tried so hard to deny it, but Anne, you get under my skin and I can't live without you. I love you. I love you so much." She hugs me tightly, crying.

"Oh gods, L, you mean it?" she asks. I nod, holding her close.

"Sir, your breakfast," Watari coughs. I turn around to see him.

"Thank you, Watari," I mumble. He sets down the tray and winks at me.

"I shall be going into town today, if you do not mind. I believe the task force wishes to have some representative there for you," Watari announces.

"That sounds like a fair plan," I agree. Watari walks away and I turn back to Anne. "You do mean more to me than you thought. You always have," I tell her. She smiles.

"What changed?" she asks. I sigh, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I finally admitted to myself how I felt. It was about time. This case is not like the others. We need to be careful," I explain.

"I agree. I still stand by my idea though. There have been rumors. Some people believe in some sort of journal used to write the names of those the writer wants dead, a tool the shinigami created," Anne replies.

"You were talking with Sybil again, weren't you?" I sigh, referring to her good friend back in England.

"She studied mythology in college. I had a question, just out of curiosity of course. I said nothing about the case. She told me some of her research," Anne replies. I nod.

"I'll keep in mind, but that is all. Now, go clean up and get dressed. I could use some company as I work," I instruct. I kiss her gently once more before she leaves.

 **A/N: I also will probably have a lot of Shakespeare quotes. Blame my upbringing. Okay, this is a short chapter, but come on. We can't argue. I wasn't even going to have L say anything for a while but then this just happened and I was fan girling while writing (something I do more often than I will ever admit). In terms of plot, this chapter is sort of filler. Next chapter (yes I've been writing ahead. I can't help myself) is more plot oriented. A few little bits though, Sybil is someone you may want to keep in the back of your mind. I won't give any other information on the subject other than remember her. By the way, with some characters I am very careful about what name I choose. Another bit, probably just an interesting little touch, but I do have Anne say "gods" instead of "god" because of her faith. I pay way too much attention to detail... Oh well. I think the quote matches quite well with the chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review. (See L, you couldn't keep it to yourself once you admitted it. You aren't above anyone)**


	5. Chapter 5

"The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our own souls." –Edgar Allan Poe

I stare at the screen in shock. Ray Penburn. Dead. "How the bloody hell could you let this happen?" Bryant growls through my Bluetooth.

"Kira, obviously," I mutter, standing. It's been about two weeks since I had the task force put under observation. "He figured out what I was doing."

"He had a fiancée, you know. He had a life, a family," Bryant seethes.

"Bryant, we are dealing with Kira. You knew when I asked this would be a risk," I remind him. "If I could have stopped this from happening, I would have."

"I let you take my sister, and I let you take my men. One of my men is dead. How the bloody hell should I trust you with my sister?" Bryant yells. I close my eyes. Anne and Watari went for some shopping not even an hour ago.

"You think I'd let anyone touch your sister? You think I want to put her in danger? I love her," I argue. Bryant huffs on the other end of the line.

"She needs to come home," Bryant replies. I shake my head, my heart racing.

"No, she's an adult. It's her choice now, not yours. She has every legal right now, and has for years. I will make sure I find out what happened to Penburn. Keep that in mind," I growl.

"Oh, you're going to keep my sister from me now, are you?" Bryant laughs.

"No, she's going to keep herself from you. She hates that life, Bryant, and she loves this one. She wants me to cut you out, you know. Be grateful I haven't," I snap. He hangs up and I sit back down, grabbing a strawberry. "Alright Kira, I'm listening. The next thing I know, more names flash on the screen. The name of every man investigating the task force. "How the hell?" I mutter. I call Bryant back. "This man is more clever than we thought. I think he got the names of the rest of the force you sent," I muse.

"What?" Bryant asks.

"He just took everyone else out," I explain. I hear Bryant start swearing incessantly.

"SHE IS COMING HOME!" Bryant screams. I sigh.

"I can tell her you want her back and she will just laugh at me. Neither you nor I can control her. Need I remind you that your own parents couldn't control her," I remind him. Bryant sighs.

"Fine. I'm coming then," Bryant tells me.

"I would advise against that. If Kira got your men's faces and names, he may or may not have yours. Don't give him a reason to take you out too. I'll take care of Kira, and I'll take care of Anne. You just take care of the families of these men," I advise. Bryant falls silent for a moment.

"Fine, I'll leave you be," Bryant caves. I hang up just as Watari and Anne return.

"Watari, get Yagami's group here. I want just the men directly under him, his partners. The rest of the task force stays," I instruct.

"Is something wrong?" Anne asks as Watari goes to complete the instruction.

"The men your brother sent are all dead. Kira just killed them," I explain.

"Oh gods," she mutters.

"He wants you back in England, but I reminded him you are in charge of yourself now and that you won't want to come back. He finally caved," I continue. She nods.

"Thank you," Anne smiles. "By the way, I got the doctor's okay for us to start trying… If you, you know, still wanted to." I roll my eyes.

"Anne, I meant what I said. I'll be in our room later this evening. Let me take care of things now," I remind her. She kisses me and goes off to relax. I toss my head back as Watari reenters the room.

"They will be here soon," Watari announces. "I'm surprised you aren't sending her back."

"Even if I wanted to, she'd just fight me," I sigh. Anne is too headstrong to take orders from me, or anyone actually. It's just how she is.

"You do want to though," Watari pointed out.

"I want her safe," I reply. With a heavy sigh, I sit back down. "Bryant is furious. Those were a few of his best."

"I would believe so," Watari agrees. He looks at me. "What may I do to help that way you can go see Lady Manchester?"

"Watari, I can work," I argue. He shakes his head.

"For two weeks you have been working. She deserves some time as well," Watari replies. I glance at him.

"Okay, fine, I'll take a break after Yagami's team leaves," I cave. Watari bows. I don't wait long for them to come. They introduce themselves, and I turn to face them, fingers pointed. "Stop. If I were Kira, you would be dead by now. Bang," I sigh.

"But you're not Kira," the man called Matsuda replies.

"Be glad then," I reply. "Call me Ryuzaki while here. I am sure Watari has gathered all communication devices. I want only you all to be working with me on this case from here on out. The less people involved, the better."

"Are you sure about this?" Yagami asks. I hear Anne laugh.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? He does nothing unless he is certain," Anne remarks. They all turn to face her. She's in a rather large black tee shirt and faded crimson red leggings.

"Everyone, also meet Miyu," I sigh.

"Who are you?" Matsuda asks.

"My girlfriend, companion, whatever word you want to use," I reply, turning towards the computer screens. "All these men died today thanks to Kira. We get one step ahead of him and he jumps two."

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Mogi asks. "Who are they even?" I look back at him.

"Agents with the European Investigative Association," I explain. "They were investigating the task force for me, on favor from Lord Bryant Manchester. Now they're dead."

"Lord Bryant Manchester owes you a favor?" Matsuda explains. I sigh heavily. Obviously not everyone on the team is clever. I'll deal, somehow.

"Yes, we know each other quite well. I talked to him before I had you all called here," I growl.

"Ryuzaki, behave," Anne cautions, walking over to rub my shoulders.

"So Kira killed these men," Yagami remarks.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense. It also proves that Kira is close to the task force, as I had their loved ones watched too for good measure," I muse.

"Now we just have to figure out who," Matsuda sighs. I turn towards them.

"This room becomes headquarters now. I will deal with your supervisor and explain the situation. You all work for me. I will give you all pseudonyms to work under. Expect long nights from time to time, perhaps more often than less. We have no room for mistakes. Am I clear?" I ask. They all nod. "We start our work early tomorrow morning. You may leave." They all leave except for Yagami.

"Have you come closer to any suspects?" Yagami asks. I sigh.

"I'll explain my thoughts tomorrow when they are more collected," I reply. He leaves, and I turn to Anne. "You know this will be the most dangerous case yet. I wouldn't mind if you decided to get out of here," I tell her.

"L, I don't give a bloody damn about the risk. I am yours, and you are mine. We do this, and we do this together," she reminds me. I just hope we both get out of this alive.

 **A/N: Bryant is hilarious. Also, the quote could probably fit the entire anime. Yay for Poe. Also, L called Anne girlfriend now and not just companion. He's getting there. I'm also going to say now I'm taking some liberty with scenes. Like the bang scene is slightly different. It all will depend on how I feel it would work with the scene I'm writing and context. And I just realized these damn (excuse my language. it's been a long day) chapters haven't been posting. Well. That's aggravating. Cosmic forces, stop messing with my life! Can I cry? I'm miserable right now. I had a stomach ulcer earlier in the year and I don't think it fully healed because I feel like utter crap right now. That was matched with a very taxing day which led to me sulking in a bath tub writing in a journal I haven't touched since August. While writing, however, I had a little moment I'd like to share with you. Some background. This past year I've been doing some self searching. In that I came to two conclusions. Both of those go entirely against my family and school's beliefs. Needless to say, it's annoying. Well, this song started playing on my phone (I have a habit of playing music while bathing. I find it allows me to think a bit better. I'm weird) as I was writing in my journal. It's "Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall" by Simon and Garfunkel (awesome song by the way if you haven't heard it). It was one of those moments where I was just like oh my god it's exactly what I need to hear. One line in particular I'll point out. "I will be who I will be and face tomorrow." Just think about that. It sort of fits in with this fan fiction actually, in its own weird way, but I won't get into the psychology behind why or anything. Alright I'm done. I've ranted long enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and took my words to thought here in this note. As always, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"The final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." –Anne Frank

"You suspect my own son?" Yagami barks, standing up with fire in his eyes. I sigh. It's early morning, no later than 7, and Anne is still asleep.

"Please calm down, Mr. Yagami. If you wake Miyu up, it will not be my wrath you face. Yes, he is our closest suspect. He is a student who is close to the police, and was being followed by Ray Penburn, our first victim of the agents," I explain calmly. He sits back down.

"Well, that doesn't exactly mean that it's Light," Aizawa argues. I sigh heavily.

"I will be focusing more of my attention on him. He may or he may not be Kira, but it is a very likely chance. Alas, none of this is substantial enough for an arrest. Your son is going to college in a few weeks, correct?" I ask. Yagami nods stiffly. "I may decide to go undercover and watch him there."

"Oh like bloody hell you will," I hear Anne growl behind me. I tense. So, she is awake now.

"Good morning, Miyu," I greet.

"This is not a case you should be that involved in. What if this Light is Kira? What then?" Anne argues.

"She has a point," Matsuda mutters. I look around at them all.

"I will be most careful. I fear we may have no other choice. He is less likely to discover my true identity than Miyu's," I explain. Anne closes her eyes.

"That is true. Watari and I are the only two who know your true identity," Anne sighs.

"Why is hers any easier?" Mogi asks. We look at each other.

"Let's just say if one pays enough attention it isn't that hard," Anne replies.

"Can I just ask if Miyu is going to technically be a part of this investigation? If she's not, I have to suggest she isn't here," Yagami inquires.

"Miyu is my partner. If you have an issue with her working with us when she feels she wants to or may be of use, then you may leave," I reply. They all fall silent and Anne walks to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Watari walks in.

"I just heard word from Lord Manchester that Penburn's fiancée is staying in the country for a while longer," Watari explains. I look up at him.

"She may start looking for Kira," I remark. "Make sure we keep an eye out for news on her." Watari bows and leaves the room as Anne reenters.

"Yagami I do have to warn you not to tell your son we suspect him. It's too early to say anything definitively and I would rather not ruin are chance to prove or disprove our claim," I caution. Yagami sighs.

"Alright, I won't say anything," he agrees.

Later on that night, Anne is reading on the bed. I have the team looking through our evidence for anything I may have missed. "Are we going to try tonight?" Anne asks, not even bothering to look up from the book.

"We'd be too loud. No, I just wanted to talk," I reply. She sets the book aside and looks at me.

"Alright, let's chat. Why the hell are you doing this, L?" she sighs.

"I feel I have to. You look too much like your brother, and it's not a secret you have not been in England for some time. Otherwise I'd let you do this as I know you would," I explain.

"You need to be more careful than ever before," Anne cautions. "Sybil called earlier. She's in town and wants to meet."

"Oh, so you can discuss shinigami?" I mock. She glares at me.

"She's my best friend and I haven't seen her face to face in five years. She wants to meet you," Anne replies. I think for a moment.

"Fine, she can come. She follows the same rules as anyone else though," I cave. Anne smiles, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Thank you, L," she whispers. She leans back and ponders for a moment. "How do you think Kira is killing then?"

"I don't know. I watched the tapes from where Penburn died, though, and he seemed to be reaching out for someone on the train before he died," I muse.

"So he knew who his killer was," Anne sighs. "That's better than any other of these victims."

"So we assume," I mutter.

"Let's just keep an eye on things," Anne suggests, running a hand through my hair. Watari walks into the room.

"Three more men have been killed, all in jail this time. A note was written by each of them addressed to you," Watari explains. So, Kira, you're coming out to taunt me now. I jump up and follow Watari to the computer room, Anne following me. I read through the notes. They're nothing special, not at first glance. I study them.

"Do you know, L, that gods of death enjoy red apples?" I point out.

"Gods of death," Anne mutters behind me, but goes no further. Taunt me Kira, go ahead, because you are going down. You have killed men whose only crime was watching for you, and others beside. You, Kira, are not a god of death. It's my move now, and I'll play it just right.

 **A/N: Legit this is such an epic quote. This describes my entire year so far. I want to cry though. A spider decided to (in front of me while bathing and most vulnerable) run across my bathroom floor and climb on my night shirt which basically held me hostage in the bath tub until it finally went away. It's only Tuesday people... Alright plot stuff. Anne is not the person to mess with folks. Just don't do it. Also, I told you that you should watch out for Sybil. *points at last two paragraphs* L I think you should listen to her and to Anne. They obviously are smarter than you here. The plot thickens. I hope you all enjoy. As always, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't jump. I took a tiny step and there conclusions were." –Buffy Summers

I sent the team home a bit early today to allow Sybil to come over. She, like Anne, is pagan, and dresses the part in earthy tones that bring out her green eyes. She's a pensive soul, quiet and respectful. "Thank you for letting me come over. It's been… It's been a rough week," Sybil sighs, grabbing Anne's hand.

"Really? Why?" Anne asks, resting her chin on her fist.

"My fiancé was killed," she mumbles. I freeze.

"Your… Ray Penburn?" I stammer. She nods.

"I know you don't believe in what Anne and I do, but I swear, this has shinigami written all over it," Sybil pleads. I look at Anne.

"Sybil, you can't look for Kira. It's too dangerous," Anne tells her.

"I had a dream the other night. I know even you doubts my power, but I saw him. I saw Kira," Sybil explains. I lean back. Great, she's not just a pagan, she has visions as well.

"Too bad that is not enough for an arrest," I mutter. Sybil glares at me.

"You deny power now, but give it time. This faith will save you. You will see. You are the right path, and it will endanger you. There is only who will save you, and when all is done, you shall see our faith is right," Sybil growls. I roll my eyes. Anne just looks down.

"L is not the kind of man you just change overnight like that," Anne reminds her friend.

"So you say. I spoke to… Never mind," Sybil mutters. She stands. "I'm going to the bathroom, if you don't mind." She takes a few steps, but freezes. She stumbles, hand of her heart. Anne jumps to her feet shaking.

"Sybil?" she breathes. Sybil falls, clutching her chest in pain. I stand as well, pulling Anne back.

"Anne, it's too late," I tell her. She fights me. "WATARI!" I call. The old man runs into the room and kneels next to Sybil who has now gone still, her green eyes staring up at us.

"SYBIL!" Anne cries, trying to break out of my grasp. I hold her tight, pulling her away from the body.

"Anne, she got too close. She said she spoke to someone. It had to have been Kira. It had to have been him. She didn't know what we know, that it takes a name and face. Anne, shh," I coo as she collapses into my arms sobbing. Watari looks up at me shaking his head.

"There was nothing to be done," Watari confirms. I nod stiffly and take Anne into our bedroom. As I close the door, Anne tries to get past me.

"Anne, it's too late," I growl. She looks at me.

"You have to catch him, L, you have to. You have to stop him," she cries. I hold her in my arms once more, kissing her head.

"I promise, Anne. I promise I'll end this nightmare," I whisper softly. She looks up at me and I wipe away her tears.

"It hurts so much, L," she mutters. I nod.

"I know. I know it does. She was a bit careless though, I can tell. She was still your friend," I agree. Anne walks over to the bed.

"You have to go undercover, but damn, L, you have got to be bloody careful," she sighs.

"I will be, for you," I tell her. She smiles.

"Make sure Watari sends her body home. I'm sure her parents will want to bury her," Anne instructs. I nod.

"Do you think she actually had visions?" I ask. She shrugs.

"She had her moments. She relied a little too much on powers beyond her, but she was smart. She said we were close, on the right path. Was she talking about Light?" Anne asks.

"I wish I knew. It's not that easy though," I sigh. Anne nods.

"We'll get there. Don't take everything she said to heart. She's told me things before I couldn't believe. She cared though," Anne replies.

It's been a few weeks. The fall air has kicked in and I stand in front of the local university. I hate being forced to wear shoes, but I'll live. Sybil's body was sent home. Anne is taking charge with the team at our place in my absence. I see Light chatting with a few other students off to the side. The bell rings and we all step inside for orientation. I sit behind Light. I just need long enough to get close to him, or close enough to offer him a spot on the team. If I do that, I can keep an eye on him but at the same time still be working. That way Anne might even breathe a little easier. She was a bit of a nervous wreck this morning, not that I can blame her.

The first thing they do is talk about the history of the republics, in other words the fall of the world after the war and the countries who rose out of it. Europe, China, Japan, Russia. We all have claims on other lands everywhere, the colonies. Some places, like Britain, kept their names when the countries rose, and a few colonies as well, but not many. Still, each gathering the story must be told again because we cannot forget just how lucky we are. A good half of the world is inhabitable now after the war. So the places left are all we have.

Next they call up the best student to give a small welcome speech. This year it is Light, but I am there as well. We walk up, and he glances at me bewildered. Yes, Light, you are not the only genius in the world, whatever you may believe. Taking the tests were far too easy. We quickly give our speech, not that I give too much thought to my end. It's a means to a result in my mind. Why focus too much on it? We sit back down and I lean forward. "I'm L," I whisper in his ear. He glances over at me again bewildered.

"What?" Light asks.

"I'm sure your father mentioned me at some point," I reply. I lean back and let the orientation end. My move, Kira. What will you do? What will your next move be? I'm not in a forgiving mood. So play your cards right. No one wants you dead more than I do.

 **A/N: I actually misnumbered my chapters on my word document... Well. Okay, hi. The quote. Let's start there. So, I actually had another quote idea for this one. Then I went on Pinterest to check my feed and this quote came up and I was like huh that works even better. Buffy is an epic show with brilliant quotes. I've even used them in school work. Sybil fell into some conclusions. Now she's dead. Yeah, I just changed a character from the anime. I have my own creative liberties. It's an AU. My rules are the only rules here. We saw her. She's dead. Yep. Light met L. Things are getting real here guys. It's getting juicy. If it means anything though, I am capable of happy endings. If you read my story "If We're Honest" that is only one side of me. Does that mean this will be happy? Well, that is a number on a scale I am still determining. Oh yeah, we finally got some background on this more or less dystopian world (yeah that's an aspect here. Don't judge. It makes it even more epic). Now I have to go force myself to actually write stuff... Yay. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a review! (AND HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY! Those movies are epicness)**


	8. Chapter 8

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." –Carl Jung

I walk out of the university after orientation ends. Light wastes no time in running after me. Watari is holding the door open to our car. "Wait, Ryuga, what did you mean before?" Light calls. I turn to face him.

"Simply what I said," I reply. "Is that too hard to understand?"

"If you were really L, you wouldn't be that blunt about it," Light argues. I smirk.

"Would I?" I ask. I turn back around and step into the car.

When I return home, Anne is waiting for me. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asks. I nod slowly, walking over to grab some sweets off the table. Anne sighs, leaning back on the couch. "I always told myself it'd never work between us, you know. I said we had our sides that would make it impossible," Anne muses. I look at her, eyebrow raised.

"Well, you were wrong," I reply, taking a seat in the chair across from her. She sits up, studying me.

"Was I?" she asks. "I was so scared when I realized I loved you, L, and now that this is all happening… I've never been more afraid." She bites her lip and I feel a sudden urge to jump out of this chair and kiss her, take her here. But I don't. I sit quietly, thinking of an answer.

"Is falling in love ever simple or easy?" I muse. We stare at each other. "I'm giving you something I would never give to another human being, and that's neither simple nor easy." Anne stands and walks over to me, sitting in my lap and resting her head against my chest. I hold her close, lost in thought.

"How'd it go today?" Anne inquires, brushing my hair out of my face. I pull it out of her reach and she smiles.

"I think he's curious. We'll just have to see how this plays out," I sigh. The sound of thunder rolls in and I watch as the rain begins to fall outside the window. I force Anne up and pull her after me.

"L, what are you doing?" Anne chuckles as I take outside into the rain. She closes her eyes and taking in the scent. It's one of her favorites. I turn to her, and pull her into my embrace. I kiss her, lightly at first, feeling the wetness on her soft lips.

"I love you, Anne," I breathe. She smiles softly and kisses me again, running her hands through my hair. I hold her more tightly and she pulls her head back laughing.

"You are full of surprises," she laughs. I rest my forehead against hers.

"I promise you, Anne, that this is no mistake. You are mine and I am yours, and I'll fight to get your brother to say to our marriage," I assure her. Her eyes narrow.

"Our… What?" she stammers. I kneel in front of her.

"Marry me, Anne. As soon as this case is over let's elope. I need you in my life, and this case keeps showing me that. I don't need time to date you. I've known you for over ten years, and I won't spend a day not knowing you're not mine," I tell her. She places her hand over her mouth.

"You know I love you, L, but ask me again after I become pregnant. Ask me then and I'll say yes, but right now, right now let's just enjoy this," Anne cries. I stand, half in shock.

"You're saying no?" I mumble. She nods, sighing heavily. Anne grabs my hands.

"This is amazing, L, it truly is, but I don't want spur of the moment. I want you to think about this. I want you to know exactly what you want, and not just because you're starting to realize things. I love you, but right now, you need to make sure you're not diving in too far all at once," Anne explains. Thunder storms all around us. "Let's go inside. You should dry off and change before the others get here." She walks inside, but I stay standing in the rain. She never ceases to amaze me.

The others finally leave and I go in to try and get some sleep. I've decided it against sleeping the past few nights, but I feel like I should let Anne know I won't pull back despite earlier. She's sitting in the bathtub reading, and I step into the bathroom with her. I lean against the doorway watching her. She doesn't seem to realize I'm here. She's so peaceful sitting there. I take in every inch of her body and think about what she said. She's wrong. I don't need to think about this. Whatever has changed in me, she's to blame. She has given me something to fight for, to live for. I never understood what it was people meant when they talked about love, but with Anne here, I get it. I need her in my life, and I want to be fully and completely hers. She's my other half, my twin soul.

I pause. Does Kira understand any of this? Can Kira love, or is he so broken that it's just a word? Has he ever been with a woman, or is that not his type? I realize how lucky I am, to feel something so special. I will never give her up. I will never let Anne go away from me, not if I can help it. I have to hold to what I find so dear, and Anne means the world to me. I undress and slip into the tub with her, setting aside her book. I kiss her, my hand wrapping behind her neck. I am so lucky, and I'll never take that for granted again.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! Had to double check on a few things to figure out what I wanted to do plot wise. Alright, so this quote was actually going to be last chapter's quote but I decided against it. So, why this quote? Well, one I love psychology. Two, it really fits, and I think we see two sides to this concept with L's relationship with Anne and with Light. Also, I'll be honest. I was going to have this chapter be more L and Light centered, but I realized I have a rather insane crush at the moment and I had some frustration to get out about it. Thus... Anne actually makes a SHOCKING decision. I think her reasoning is sound though. She knows L, and understands that he's really new to this whole love thing. I'm actually kind of proud about this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much. Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What's past is prologue." –William Shakespeare

I stand in the sun, a fine bit of warmth amidst a week of cold. The tennis racket is held tightly within my grip, my eyes locked on Light, my proud opponent. It's tied at the moment, and other students have gathered along the far edges of the court to watch us. I'm not so easy to defeat though, and let the game play. My mind is both in this game and another. Light is our only lead on Kira. Needless to say, Anne is not happy with me spending so much time with our number one suspect.

The ball smacks hard against the ground as I hit it. Bryant also is breathing down my back as well. He wants Anne nowhere near this. I can't blame him. I don't want her here as well, but I know that getting her to leave is a war in and of itself. Light smacks the ball back towards me with a loud crack. I quickly respond, not breaking speed. Yagami is still against me pointing a finger towards his son, but there is no other answer. If only I knew who Penburn had seen right before his death, who had reached out to. Yet Kira avoided the cameras. Light would be that clever. I can see it now as we battle for a win.

The game continues. Ten, twenty, soon thirty minutes are gone. I'm sweating. Anne hates sweating, unless of course it's in bed, and I quite agree with her view. A new figure in the crowd, just off the side from the others, catches my eyes. Anne wears a pair of dark red ripped jeans and an oversized black tee shirt. She has a singular braid on the right side of her face, standing out beautifully against the rest of her straight hair. I can see even from here as I swing my racket once more her newest tattoo, a phoenix on her left forearm. She got it two weeks ago, right after that failed attempt of a proposal. She isn't one for colored ink tattoos, but this one kept weighing in on her mind. I was quick to let her get it.

About an hour passes before Light finally gets that last winning point. I swear under my breath, and Anne walks towards us, but still keeps a distance as the crowd walks away. I offer my hand to Light. "Light, I'd like you to meet someone," I pant, ushering Anne forward. As she joins us, I lightly kiss her brow, my arm wrapping around her waist. "This is Miyu, my girlfriend," I introduce.

"Nice to meet you," Light mutters. He wipes the sweat off his face. Anne looks up at me, pushing my hair out of my face.

"How about we go somewhere cool where we can sit and talk?" Anne suggests. I look at Light. He thinks for a moment. Time just to sit and talk with him may do some good.

"I suppose," Light replies almost coldly. Anne smiles happily, lightly tugging my arm.

"I think I know a decent place," I sigh. We all start making our way, Anne hanging on my arm. She's happy today. I can't quite place why, but her smile is bright, as bright as the sun.

"So, are you really L?" Light asks, almost taunting me. Anne chuckles.

"More so than I could be the lost Manchester Lady," Anne jokes. I try very, very, very hard not to burst out laughing and barely achieved my goal.

"No one has seen her in over a decade," Light points out.

"Exactly, but I am quite clearly L," I reply. Anne smiles proudly.

"So does that make her Lady Manchester?" Light asks.

"Well, you wouldn't know either way would you?" Anne replies sharply. We soon arrive to nice little café known for its ice cream and other sweets. We all walk in and take a seat.

"If you're L, where are you on the Kira case?" Light asks. He's cold in his tone. I pull out a few photocopies of the notes Kira left a while ago.

"Well, first let's test your skills," I muse, setting the pictures on the table. "The Kira case is top secret, and only those in the police force are able to know what's going on." Light leans forward, studying the writing on each page. One is a fake, a fourth page I added. The waiter brings our food out, and Anne's water.

"Did you know, L, that gods of death enjoy red apples under the sun?" Light reads, rearranging the pages. I raise an eyebrow.

"Almost perfect," I mutter. Light's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Almost?" he asks. Anne chuckles.

"One page is a fake, isn't it obvious? The style of the writing on the last page is different," Anne points out.

"Otherwise the deduction was perfect. Still, you were wrong," I add. Light leans back, arms crossed.

"Considering what I knew and what I didn't, I was right though," Light growls. Anne raises an eyebrow.

"He has a point," Anne sighs, taking a sip of water. I look at her.

"Fine, perhaps I might take you on as a part time member of the team. Of course, I would have to discuss things with your father, but you may prove as a valuable asset," I explain.

"You really mean it?" Light stammers. I nod stiffly, enjoying my sweet meal.

"Yes, well, if you want information on the Kira case, you must in fact join the Kira case," I reply. Light leans back and thinks for a moment.

"Alright, I'll wait for you to talk to my father then," he agrees. Suddenly both our phones ring. We answer quickly.

"Ryuzaki, you need to get down to the hospital," Matsuda stammers. He seems frantic and afraid. "It's the Chief. He had a heart attack."

 **A/N: Yay I actually wrote! Sorry for delays. Lots of stuff going on this week, and it won't be letting up. I'll try and write tomorrow, but I make no promises that I'll be able to. I mean, it's Halloween! I actually already have my movie list ready. Beetlejuice, Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Silence of the Lambs, and possibly Hannibal (the movie not the show). Alright, enough happy chat. Back to the chapter. Think of it as a part one of two. The quote is a Shakespeare quote I actually found while looking for a senior quote (I did end up choosing this one by the way out of an almost page full of quotes). I thought it fit nicely to the plot though because here Light and L start working together and things become tense. Also, on a character level, both L and Anne are moving forward from their past. Basically, it's a perfect quote for this story and this point in the story. Alright, so Light and L play tennis! I tried writing the scene in such a way that it focuses more on L's thoughts because I don't know really anything about the game other than playing Wii. Anne also has a new tattoo, which may or may not hint back at the quote. What in her past is her prologue? Why is she so happy now? What has changed for her? Well, we don't know. Okay I do, but you don't. We'll just have to wait and see how things go... I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and as always, please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born, and the day you find out why." –Mark Twain.

We sit in the hospital. "So he is L," Light breathes. Yagami nods weakly. He'll be okay. Anne is silent, just looking at the man. She's tense, almost mad. She doesn't like Yagami, and when we're alone she's not afraid to remind me of that fact. Now she just stands like a statue, hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, he is," Yagami replies. He sounds weak, not that that is a surprise. Of course he would be weak. He had a heart attack. We were worried at first that it had been Kira, but we were wrong. Yagami will live, though he'll need to keep things slow for a while.

"I want your son to work with us part time," I suggest. Yagami tries to sit up, but I raise my hand to stop him. "He's proven himself worthy."

"Does that mean you'll stop looking at him as a suspect?" Yagami asks. I hesitate.

"It's hard to rule anyone out, Mr. Yagami. The way this case is makes it extremely difficult," Anne reminds him. "However, I can assure you that letting your son join the team will possibly allow us to rule him out."

"Do you want to do this, Light?" Yagami sighs.

"I'll do anything to help," Light replies. Yagami just nods his head. The nurse steps into the room.

"I'm sorry, but you need to let him rest now," the nurse chimes in. I stand, grabbing Anne's hand. Light gets up as well.

"I'll come back with Mom tomorrow," Light promises, squeezing his father's hand. We all leave the room and I turn to Light.

"I'll be in touch," I tell him, pulling Anne away. We leave the hospital and step out into the night. We start walking home. I would call Watari, but I want to talk with Anne. "You seem in a cheerful mood," I point out. She stops walking.

"Ask me again," she mutters.

"Ask you what?" I inquire, at a bit of a loss. She slowly smiles.

"Ask me to marry you again," she instructs. I freeze. I still remember what she said when she said no.

"Oh my… You aren't," I breathe. She just looks at me, biting her lip.

"L, I want you to ask me again," she repeats, tears forming in her eyes. I pull her into my arms.

"You're sure about this?" I ask, whispering in her ear. She nods quickly. "Then marry me, Anne. Please marry me."

"Of course," she cries, hugging me tightly. I pull back.

"How long?" I ask.

"I waited this time. I waited a few months. I wanted to be sure," Anne explains. I grab her hand and start walking. She leans her head on my shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"Anne, as long as you're happy I'll be happy," I assure her. She sighs, a long sigh that turns into a yawn.

"We'll solve this, L. Don't worry," Anne yawns. I smile.

"I'm not worried. I just can't wait to see what's in here," I laugh, poking her abdomen. She laughs as well, pulling away from me.

"You'll have to wait," she replies. We keep on walking until we reach home.

"How is Yagami?" Watari asks as we step inside.

"He will be okay," I tell him.

"I'm going to bed," Anne announces, patting my shoulder before walking away. I watch as she walks away. I can't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Did she tell you?" I ask in a pondering manner. Watari nods.

"She asked me to take her to the clinic just this morning. I had my suspicions. Are you excited?" Watari replies. I turn to look at him.

"I have been alive for 25 years, Watari, and this may be one of the best days of my life, as strange as it seems," I muse.

"I know of at least one that will be better," Watari replies. I laugh.

"Make that two. She said she would marry me," I reveal. Watari smiles.

"Congratulations," Watari nods. "Will you be telling Bryant?"

"He'll want me dead, probably. I took his sweet sister and got her with child during a case that could take all our lives," I sigh. "I'll speak with him later, or have Anne say something. He may take things a bit better if it comes from her."

"Perhaps that will be for the better then," Watari agrees.

"I am going to bed as well. There isn't much more to do with the case today. Light Yagami will be joining the team though. Let me know if anything changes," I explain.

"Of course," Watari replies. I walk off to my room and crawl into bed next to Anne.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear. She pushes her head back into me, already asleep. I watch as she sleeps, not even tired. I just want to watch her. It's at times like this that I realize how lucky I am. I hold her close. I almost hope that Light isn't Kira. I can't risk losing the woman here in my arms. Light has seen Anne. The risks are as high as can be. I keep on thinking. Light was as worried as we were when we got that call. He was in shock. Why? Was it because he is Kira, or because he isn't? With each move, Light stays just as likely to be Kira.

I can tell now that this case will annoy the life out of me. My body is a bit sore. I'm not used to that much high action. It's been a while since I played tennis. That was why Light won. Well, let the real game continue. I'm better at this one. I know I'll do everything to win, if only I can keep Anne safe. I rest my hand against her abdomen. This one had better live. I know Anne will crumble with another loss, and I don't know what I will do. My eyes close. I'm barely tired, but somehow I fall asleep.

 **A/N: Yay! I finally got a chance to write! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with Nanowrimo and other stuff that I'm surprised I've had time to breathe. So, here we go. We open with my favorite Mark Twain quote. That's fun. I thought it fit. I knew what I was doing this chapter. I had it planned since last one. We finally get some joy back. L also has even more of a reason to stop Kira. I'm not entirely mean, you know. Let's look ahead now. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post for the rest of this month. I'll have more time on weekends and during Thanksgiving break. Once this month ends, I'll be back to more frequent updating. With that, I will also be starting a new Black Butler fan fiction (which I am currently working on when I have time on days like today). Basically, this month is going to be a touch and go month and next month will be mass catch up. I apologize for that. I'm just trying to work on this Nanowrimo and on top of that I am actually working on being able to self publish an original work of mine. It's been chaos. I'm glad to have time to write today though. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"However difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at." –Stephen Hawking

I grit my teeth. "What do you mean videos?" I growl at Watari. He opens a video on the screen. I watch it intently. Why is Kira calling us out like this? That isn't in the profile. Anne watches intently as well, her hands on her hips. I haven't spoken to Bryant yet, and I probably won't until I have to. The last thing I need is him at my back. My skin crawls just considering it. The man will want me dead so quickly.

"I ask for the one with the other Death Note to step forward," the voice finishes. I lean back, watching a small smirk break out on Anne's face. Death Note. My heart quickens. It can't… That doesn't… I fall down onto the ground on my knees.

"Death Note," I swallow. "That means shinigami."

"You should have listened," Anne clicks her tongue.

"What's a shinigami?" Matsuda asks. We all turn to him.

"I heard about them in class once. Gods of death, right?" Light chimes in. I study him for a moment. What class would he possibly have that he would hear about shinigami?

"Exactly," Anne sighs. "There are ancient scripts hinting at the use of certain notebooks connected with the gods. These death notes can be used to kill others. There has been no confirmation of one existing though."

"How do you know so much about them?" Mogi asks. Anne shrugs.

"Devout pagans have a thing for knowing such things," Yagami coldly explains. We tried getting him to take some more time off but he wouldn't hear it. Anne glares at him with angry eyes.

"She's a pagan?" Light asks. Anne rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I actually am. Is that an issue?" Anne snaps. Light shakes his head. "Good. The last thing I need is for some college boy to start questioning my beliefs."

"Miyu, back down," I warn. She huffs and walks out of the room. I don't understand. She usually would be happy and full of pride right now. It must be the hormones. The symptoms of pregnancy have certainly been kicking in lately. This morning I was half shocked when she finally left the bathroom. We haven't exactly told anyone yet, but she wears that ring like it's a part of her body. I look back at the others. "If this truly is a shinigami and a human, this will be exceedingly difficult to figure out," I remark.

"Will we even be able to put that in court?" Light asks.

"I have other methods of finding guilt," I remind him. He seems a bit paler than before. Could it be that the idea of Kira… Wait. "This isn't Kira," I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Yagami asks, leaning forward. I stand up, pacing a bit.

"Kira wouldn't be this bold. It isn't in his nature. No, this is a second Kira. They may be trying to draw the first one out towards them," I breathe, placing my thumb against my bottom lip.

"What do we do about that?" Matsuda asks.

"It's simple, really. We in turn draw the second Kira out," Anne points out, leaning against the doorframe with a piece of licorice in her hand. It's been her latest craving, right after blackberries which were after salt and vinegar chips. She tosses me a piece of licorice. "We play their game, call them out, and we may be able to use this second Kira to catch the first."

"That's brilliant," I chuckle, surprised I didn't think of it myself. "We should prepare a video in return."

"I could write out what we should say," Light offers. We all look at him.

"Are you sure?" his father asks.

"No, Light is right. We believe Kira to be younger. We need someone young to write Kira's reply. That only makes sense," I muse. I turn to Anne. "What do you think?" I know she is trying to get a read on Light. She has been since the day they met.

"I think it sounds perfect," she coos, a smile breaking out on her face. I know that smile. She's onto something. I also know exactly what that is. Right now, Light is our prime suspect. Having him play the role of Kira in our plan only makes sense. If he is Kira, it lets us see how he would react.

"Get to work then," I sigh. I go to watch the video a few more times. There are clear differences in how Kira 1 and Kira 2 act. I'm right by calling this a second Kira. The plot is getting thicker.

Later in the evening after everyone has left, Anne sits in my lap. "You owe me," she remarks. There's my Anne.

"You may still not be right," I point out.

"Second Kira mentioned a Death Note. That means shinigami. It's not rocket science," she chuckles. "Light had some interesting points."

"Asking this second Kira to kill me fits within Kira's profile," I agree. I had to have him fix his first draft.

"You really need to be careful, L. If Light is Kira… I don't want you getting hurt, or worse," Anne sighs. I rest my hand on her stomach.

"What is the number one thing I'm good at?" I ask.

"You're great in bed," she laughs.

"Then the second," I reply. She leans back into me.

"You're insanely gifted at catching bad guys," she answers.

"Exactly, Anne, I'm good at this. I'm the best. I'm careful and know how to cover my tracks. I'll be okay," I assure. She kisses my head with a long sigh.

"I love you, L," she whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, both of you," I laugh, rubbing her abdomen. After Anne is asleep I replay the video. Did the real Kira see this when it was broadcasted on TV? I can't help but wonder. The Death Note… Anne may just be right on this one. If so, this all got ten times more dangerous, if not more.

 **A/N: OH MY GOSH AN UPDATE! Hi guys! So I haven't been ignoring this! Nanowrimo has been busy and I've been preparing a few new things... More on that in a moment. So. Quote. Found this on Brainy Quote when I decided to finally sit and work on this. It was the first quote that came up and I was like this is perfect because it so fits L. Second Kira is in play folks. I sort of condensed things here. I do not plan on this being super long like some of my other fan fictions, but not too short either. I'm trying to pace myself accordingly. L, you should have listened to Anne and Sybil. They know their stuff, man. Okay, other news. Looking ahead, I should be able to post more often! I'm actually going to be able to use some of my school time to work on Nanowrimo writing which means I have more time to work in the evening on fan fictions. Then next week is Thanksgiving which means days of no school or work, translating to more writing. That pretty much brings us straight to December... What's coming in December? I am deleting my fan fiction called Memories (if you read my profile often all the information is there by the way). In its place I have a four part Black Butler comedy fan fiction written out that will be posted throughout the month. December will also be mass catch up time when it comes to posting. Prepare yourselves accordingly. Another big project I started is a Marvel fan fiction. I am so freaking excited it isn't even real. I've wanted to do a Marvel thing for a while now, but no idea ever really stuck. Then I wrote ten chapters of one over the course of 24 hours. Yeah, it's a thing. The first chapter is actually up. The fan fiction is called The Secrets We Hold. All the information for what is being posted and what is going on for things on here is in my profile so give it a look. Thank you all so much for reading and for being so patient with me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"The view's better outside looking in." –Kutner from House, Md.

Anne is sitting cross legged on the floor, her eyes closed. I can tell her focus is on the candles in front of her. I tried telling her not to do this, but she won out. She begins her meditation, and I can't tell myself to get out of the room. I watch her, my eyes locked on her figure. She seems so at peace, so focused. I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. Her breathing is careful and rhythmic, deep even. I say nothing but I watch her. The scent of the incense hits my nose. I've never actually seen her meditate before, but if we're right about this being shinigami, I figure I might as well watch at least once.

Perhaps it is just my thirst for knowledge. Sitting there, I think about how there is still so much I don't know and don't understand. It drives me crazy. I want the world to make sense and I always have. Now I just am not sure anymore. I watch as Anne's head tilts back. She's truly in the midst of it now. Her even breathing becomes both deeper and sharper all at once. What is going on in her head? Now more than ever I wish I knew. I want Anne safe, even though I never will be able to completely assure that. She's as stubborn as I am.

Leaning back, I watch impatiently. I take a bite of strawberry, thinking of everything and anything. Light will be going undercover to possibly meet the second Kira soon. I'm a bit wary about it, though I can only show so much concern without arousing suspicion. Finally Anne turns to me, biting her lip. "If I tell you my sect has sworn me into secrecy on what I just found out, would you believe me?" Anne asks. I look up at her.

"I'd respect your privacy, but I'd still ask," I reply.

"At least you're honest," she sighs, walking over to kiss my forehead. I squeeze her arm before she walks away to blow out the candles and incense. "Gods, it's been years since I've done that."

"Has it been?" I ask.

"I was raised in this sect, L. I've been doing this most my life, but around you I've never felt the need. You know you mean more to me than any of this," she explains.

"I'm glad I'm so special," I mutter. She walks over and sits in my lap, taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"This is how much you mean to me, L Lawliet. I love you so much, and you don't even realize how much I give up for you," she muses.

"This is sounding like a complaint," I point out. She laughs.

"It's never a complaint with you," she replies, kissing my forehead. Watari steps into the room.

"They found nothing to suggest another Kira," he announces. I groan.

"They met, even if they didn't realize it. One saw the other, even if the other didn't know," Anne explains. I raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to swearing to secrecy?" I ask.

"I didn't tell you names, did I? I didn't tell you if we're on the right track on anything or not," she argues.

"Sometimes I hate how right you are," I sigh. She smiles triumphantly.

"Let's face it. You would never be able to live without me," she teases. I roll my eyes, letting her stand so I can as well.

"We'll wait for Kira to make some move then. It'll either be him or the second Kira," I suggest.

"This is purely through reasoning, but I had this thought last night. This second Kira is a devout follower of the first. It sounds exactly like a fan base member. That means it most likely is a girl," Anne hypothesizes. I think for a moment. That would make sense.

"The behavior would match. It's about an 85-90% chance," I mutter.

"Should I inform the task force?" Watari asks. I shake my head.

"I'll let them know later on," I sigh, eyes shooting up to Anne. "Right now I'd like to see Anne in our bedroom."

"To talk or something more?" Anne inquires.

"We'll see," I answer, walking out of the room. Anne follows.

"What's going on in your head, L?" she asks.

"I'm trying to figure this all out. You are sure you can't tell me anything?" I reply.

"I want to, L, I really do, but I can't. You know I can't," she reminds me.

"I remember that conversation. You'll be kicked out of the sect," I agree. I take her into my arms. "Are you going to be safe during this?"

"I'm more concerned for you," she mutters. I rest my hand on her stomach.

"I have one life, and you have two. Keep safe, and not for me, but for our child. I should suggest this. If you want to go back to Bryant to be safe, I'll get you there," I offer. She pouts.

"I'm not leaving you," she growls. "I'm not going back. Can you imagine the media wanting to cover me? I can't go back."

"You're afraid," I point out.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want my life to be some spectacle," she argues, pulling back.

"Anne, you have to understand yourself here. I know you well. You act like this when you're afraid. Being in the spotlight means having to wear a mask. I know you hate that. I know how you fear that, and your parents' killer… I'm still looking," I sigh.

"Leave it alone, L," she growls. "The past is the past."

"You know as well as I that they were probably after you and not your parents," I point out.

"You're not help L," she yells, storming out of the room. I curse under my breath. I was stupid and foolish to say anything. She takes away my sense of reason. I swear she gets too far under my skin. I punch the door she slammed shut. I walk over to my tablet and pull up the files. They're old files, the one case I've never solved. I need an answer to it. Anne will never move on if I never set these ghosts to sleep.

 **A/N: Yay more chapters! Hi guys. So I was watching House the other day and I heard this quote and was like I have to use it in this story. So I typed it into my phone and when I sat to write this morning I used it. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. Anne is a boss. Let me explain this since we obviously are only dealing with L's perspective. Anne meditated like a pagan and had certain information revealed to her. I'll leave the sect thing alone for now since I do plan on explaining it later down the road, but understand that this means that she knows about Light being Kira, and since we all should have seen the anime, Misa being the second Kira. We will be seeing her soon by the way. So, Anne's parents. I figure we need a side thing going on to fill gaps when the show focuses on Light's side and not L's (hoping that wording makes sense) so I thought to myself that we shall make things interesting. This may mean that we have a flashback chapter or two at some point, not that I know when or any of that, but it is an option. Let me know if you would be interested in seeing some flashbacks. So, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"With freedom, books, flowers, and the moon, who could not be happy?" –Oscar Wilde

The sharp smell of cinnamon and the earthy scent of pine fills the house. Anne has lit incense in honor of the season, and has a fire going in the fireplace. We've taken a day off for the holiday, not that I really wanted to. The others needed a day off though. Anne sits reading a book with a hand on her stomach. It took me a good day or so to get her to stop being mad at me. The second Kira hasn't really been up to much, though I have a possible suspect. Apparently Light is now dating a certain Misa Amane. I plan on interrogating her when I get the chance. After the holidays, Anne says she won't stand in the way. "What are you reading?" I ask, handing Anne a cup of hot chocolate that Watari made just the way she likes it.

"History," Anne sighs, lifting her head. I raise an eyebrow.

"Most people would call that against the countries," I point out.

"Yes, but a certain old queen of my country happens to have my name. I'd like to learn more about her," Anne replies, slipping into her old accent.

"You know that accent drives me insane," I growl. Anne just laughs.

"'Tis the season for joy," she reminds me, setting aside her book to drink from her steaming cup.

"So you keep telling me," I sigh. "Your religion doesn't celebrate Christmas though."

"Ah, but we do celebrate Yule," Anne remarks, walking over to me. I lean forward, kissing her stomach. Anne chuckles.

"You just can't wait to meet your daughter, can you?" she coos. We found out just the other day what the baby will be. We finally had to tell the group that Anne and I are engaged and expecting. The look of shock was well written on their faces. Now here we are but a month later. A gentle snow falls outside, and the crackling of the fire is actually nice to hear.

"I think we've both waited long enough for this," I tell her. Anne just sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I've been thinking while reading this book. This queen named her daughter Elizabeth, and the girl became one of the most famous queens of my country. What if we name our daughter Elizabeth?" Anne suggests. I think for a moment, rubbing her back.

"I think that sounds fine," I agree. "Elizabeth Lawliet." Anne sits on my lap, leaning into me.

"You still never told me what you wanted for a gift this year," Anne remarks, looking up at me. I kiss her temple.

"I think I have everything I want this year for Christmas," I tell her.

"Yule," she growls. We both laugh. "I just want this case to be over."

"Watari is calling in Near, the boy I want to train," I announce.

"Some extra help may do some good," Anne agrees.

"We have to wait for his school year to be done, but afterwards he'll come here. In the meantime I'll investigate this Amane and see if it leads anywhere," I explain. Anne thinks for a moment.

"That would work. She would fit my hypothesis," Anne muses. Watari walks into the room.

"Happy Holidays," he bows with a smile. Anne stands.

"Happy Holidays in return, Watari. The drink is perfect, as always, thank you," Anne replies with a smile. Watari looks over at me.

"Near has just sent word saying that he will be glad to join us when his school year is complete. The Yagamis also send some tidings, with a box of chocolates for Lady Anne and some assorted sweets for you," Watari explains.

"That was rather nice of them," I sigh.

"Watari, you don't have to call me Lady Anne any longer," Anne growls. Watari looks down.

"However, I cannot do so at this moment. Lord Bryant Manchester has come to visit," Watari sighs. I jump to my feet, eyes locking onto Anne's. The door opens and Bryant walks in. Happy Holidays indeed. Bryant looks like Anne, but with colder eyes, and a few years her senior. A soft, well kept beard covers his face. He smiles at first, until he really studies Anne.

"What the bloody hell, Anne?" Bryant growls. I walk towards her.

"Lord Bryant, I would have liked a forewarning of your coming," I point out coldly. "It's a bit rude to show up unannounced, even by your standards."

"This is coming from the man who seems to have knocked up my sister, who should be back home where she belongs instead of risking her life in a case such as this," Bryant spits.

"Calm down, Bryant. This is Yule, a holiday of joy. For once in your life, set aside your bloody anger!" Anne growls. Bryant sighs heavily, glaring at me.

"I am here because the government is starting to wonder about your competence, L," Bryant explains.

"We are both doing what we can in this case. Kira is cunning, and his methods make it very difficult to ascertain his identity. We are working on catching the second Kira in order to perhaps figure out who the first is," I tell him. Bryant thinks for a moment.

"Anne, you should return to England, to your home," Bryant urges his sister. Anne just crosses her arms.

"That was never my home, Bryant. L is my home. I chose him, and I will not leave him. I love him. You see me pregnant, and I'm happy for it. I'm happy to be with him. I love helping him on these cases, and solving the puzzles," Anne argues. Bryant scowls.

"Your best friend already is dead," Bryant reminds her.

"All the more reason to have as many minds working the case in order to finish it," I put in. Bryant just glares at me.

"I will have your gifts sent to you when I return to my apartments. Happy Yule," Bryant growls, storming out of the room. Anne turns to me.

"That was unexpected," I sigh.

"Happy Yule indeed," Anne shakes her head. The game gets more complicated, but as I look at Anne, I feel no guilt. I feel only joy, knowing that I have her in my arms, and that this time next year our number will be increased by one.

"Happy Yule, Elizabeth Manchester Lawliet," I mutter, resting a hand on Anne's abdomen, looking out the window at the drifting snow as I once more breathe in the scent of pine and cinnamon.

 **A/N: Happy Holidays folks! Ah, it's so good to be posting for this again! Back to that in a moment. So this is our holiday chapter! If you read my profile, then you know I'm doing Christmas chapters for my fan fictions. I decided to do this one first as I have not updated it in a while (again back to that in a moment). Whatever you celebrate in this time of year, (I, same as Anne, do Yule, the pagan version of Christmas though being in a Christian family I do Christmas as well) I hope you enjoy the holidays. I for one am actually festive this year. Okay, let's go back to why I haven't been posting. I know what I want to do with this fan fiction, but I'm a little lost of exactly what I should be doing next. I have to rewatch the anime, which I don't know when it is I'll do that. Currently I'm watching The Tudors (thus some of the comments and the naming of the child in this chapter) and am obsessed. I do plan on spending my winter break working on fan fictions including this one. I am sorry that I haven't been posting. The nature of the fan fiction though makes it so I really have to watch the anime canon in order to know what I'm doing and when. That's what's going on with that. Yay, Bryant is fully in the picture now, and yes he is to stay! I think we're going to have some fun in the future. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please leave a review! Don't forget to also have a good holiday season!**


	14. Chapter 14

"It is not society that determines people's futures. It is people who determine society's future." –Akane Tsunemori

"Another video, the last video," I growl. Light has just entered the room from classes.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"We just got another video from the second Kira. It obviously is the last," I sigh. Light walks over and I replay the message. Something isn't right. The two Kiras had to have met. This is the first Kira's mindset, not the second's. "They've met."

"How can you tell?" Light mutters, staring at the screen. I look up at him.

"I thought you might actually be able to come to the same conclusion as I did. The second Kira would not just decide to back off and kill those Kira has not killed. Only the first Kira would have that notion, and give approval for the second Kira to do that," I explain. "By the way, Lord Bryant Manchester is to work alongside us."

"Why?" Yagami growls. Light looks over at his father. I follow the line of sight.

"He's been asked to by your government. My hands are tied," I sigh.

"Is it really that bad?" Matsuda asks. I slowly nod.

"Bryant and I don't get along very well," I reply.

"Why not?" Light inquires. I look up at him just as Anne steps into the room. She has that don't-you-dare look in her eyes.

"We have a common interest that we view quite differently," I coolly reply. It seems to be enough for them.

"What should we do now?" Anne asks, clearing her throat. I think for a moment.

"We have to discover who this second Kira is. It is now clear that she will lead us to the first Kira," I muse.

"So we're still going to the theory that the second Kira is a girl?" Yagami inquires.

"The fact that this Kira is following the first like this almost completely proves it. She is submissive, stereotypically a more feminine trait for a reason," Anne explains. As always, she beats me to the explanation. I can't help but glare at her.

"Exactly," I agree. "For now we focus our efforts on finding her in order to move forward."

Later in the evening I find myself tracing Anne's pentagram tattoo on her shoulder. She's drifted asleep next to me, and I can't help but feel the bump of the ink on her skin. Just having her near keeps me in check. I'm thinking of this second Kira, and of Light's apparent girlfriend. I've been having him watched, but I think the one at school is a cover. It just doesn't add up. I rest my hand on Anne's swelling womb. It's strange to have this work for once. It's like things are going up instead of down. I can't help but smile at that. It's like with that hope that there is hope for everything else.

I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling swallowed in black. I feel like things in this case aren't always adding up. I'm finding it hard to see anyone other than Light as Kira. I have to find some way to prove or disprove Light's relationship status. I also think of Bryant. I hate having him here. He stops by every morning, interrogating me on the status of the case. He always wants an update, and if he could, he would probably just stay with us. Anne wouldn't have it though. When Bryant tried to pull that card, Anne blew at him. I've never seen her so pissed.

I close my eyes, sighing heavily. The situation is fully settling in my mind. With two Kiras, that means that there are two Death Notes. The thought almost scares me. I look back over at Anne. I almost want to yell at her for deciding to stay here. She could anywhere else. She could have gone back home, to the Wammy House, and yet she stays. I hate thinking of her being hurt, of Elizabeth, not even born yet, being hurt. Then again, it's thanks to people like her that we have any countries left. It's that bravery and stubbornness that kept those leaders going when the war got so horrible. You don't even need the bias of history books to tell you that.

In the morning I watch as Watari and Anne leave to go to the doctor. Once the team gets settled, I'm going to go see if I can "run in" to Light. Talking to him outside of work would probably help me get some answers. Seeing him in that setting may also help me determine more of his personality, getting a better picture of whether or not he could be Kira. Thus, an hour later, I find myself walking in the park. While it may be winter, the weather is already warming. While I actually need shoes, I only need a light jacket to keep warm. I lean against a tree watching as Light and a woman who is not the one described to me walk over. Thankfully I've noticed enough covers of Anne's magazines to know who this young model is. Misa Amane. She would have the needed personality for second Kira.

"Ryuzaki, why are you here?" Light inquires as he reaches me. I step forward.

"I needed some fresh air," I sigh, looking at Misa. I study her for a moment. "Who is this?"

"I'm Light's girlfriend!" the girl enthuses. I slowly nod, looking over at Light. He seems upset.

"I told you not to say that in public," Light hisses.

"But if this is one of your good friends, then why not?" Misa whines. God, Anne would be having a headache over this girl. I'm actually starting to.

"Oh, it's fine, I wouldn't tell anyone expect maybe Miyu ," I assure, raising my hand out of my pocket. "It's actually nice to know that Light is reaching out from working and studying all the time."

"Actually, where is Miyu?" Light asks. I sigh.

"She had an appointment this morning," I explain. Misa seems confused. "Miyu is my fiancée."

"Aw, that sounds so cute!" Misa squeals. I study her dark clothing. An energetic gothic looking model? I really should have her questioned. This is all adding up to her being a way too likely candidate for the second Kira. I make a quick mental note to have her brought in either later today or tomorrow. I'm sure Bryant would feel much better having someone in custody. She looks around as people start to notice her. "I should probably go, Light. I have a photo shoot," she tells her boyfriend.

"Alright," Light sighed. L let his eyes follow the model. "You seem to be thinking of something," Light pointed out. L looked back at the man.

"Hm? Yes, I was. I usually do," L mused.

"She's on your radar though. I can see it in that look," Light half growled.

"Well, you are still a candidate as well, so using our theories, it would make sense that I would consider her," L explained.

"I'm not Kira. How many times do I have to tell you?" Light huffed. L just shrugged.

"I need evidence to prove your innocence, Light. Until I have that, you remain a suspect," I remind him. Light just glares. "Though, if you actually are, and you go anywhere near Miyu, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

"Is that a threat?" Light asks. I smile.

"We always threaten in order to protect those we love, Light Yagami," I remark, walking away, leaving Light standing there stunned.

 **A/N: Happy New Year! We finally have an update guys! I'm pretty excited for 2016. I have some nice things planned. One of them being hopefully getting this fan fiction to its end. We're probably about half way give or take with the plot, which is nice for me as getting through writing block walls is a bit difficult. And so, I will point you all towards my profile. I will be keeping that updated regularly so you all know what the status is on this fan fiction. Keep an eye on it. Seriously. Lots of cool stuff. Let's talk about the quote. I watched Psycho-Pass last month and this quote stood out so much and it just fitted so beautifully into what I wanted for the chapter. That's what I have to say now. Enjoy your 2016. I'll be enjoying mine. Check my profile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Stand up for what you believe in even if that means standing alone." –Andy Biersack

I sit lost in thought staring across at the screen. It's close to evening, and the team will soon be returning from dinner with their families. Bryant storms into the room. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you had a suspect in custody?" the man growls. I sigh heavily, not even bothering quite yet to look at him.

"I was going to, but you insisted on having a nice dinner with Anne," L mutter, looking back at Bryant. "How was dinner?"

"I… It… Look, it doesn't matter. That woman matters," Bryant stammers. I can't help but chuckle as I return my gaze to the screen.

"Misa Amane," I sigh, shaking my head. "She's the main suspect we've been able to pin point." Bryant slowly nods, looking at the confined figure.

"Why do you have her tied up like that?" Bryant asks.

"Intimidation increases her chances of answering us," I explain, picking up a strawberry. I'm not much in a mood for a true dinner, though I am hungry. A few sweets and some strawberries should do me some good. I have a feeling I won't be sleeping tonight, not with Misa with us. I called her in not too long after my run in with her and Light. No one other than Watari, Anne, and Bryant know we even have a suspect in custody. I know that Yagami would argue my move, and I wanted to pass by that.

"He's not wrong. If she is the second Kira, she won't be giving up the first very easily. She needs to be cornered in order to give up anything," Anne points out as she steps into the room. She walks right up to me, kissing my head. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Bryant flinch.

"Do you have to bloody do that in front of me?" he groans. "I hate you two together, honestly. Anne, you should be back home, not here."

"That isn't your decision," Anne snaps. Her voice is picking up more of her natural accent now, and I find it intoxicating. This is the woman I've fallen in love with. Just then the team walks in.

"Ryuzaki, why have we been called back in?" Chief Yagami asks. I simply point at the screen.

"Misa? What the hell? What sort of sick joke is this?" Light yells.

"You know this woman?" his father asks him. I chuckle.

"You didn't tell your dad about your girlfriend?" I inquired. Anne smirks, running her fingers through my hair.

"I… No… Who's this?" Light stammers, pointing at Bryant.

"I am Lord Bryant Manchester," Bryant introduces himself politely. "I see you've already met my sister."

"Wait, she's your sister?" Yagami asks. "She's Anne Manchester, the Lady Lost?" Anne blushes wildly, a burning rage in her eyes. She grabs Bryant by the ear and yanks him into the hall.

"Do disregard any of that," I growl sharply. "What matters at the moment is that we have a suspect in custody."

"So my girlfriend is your suspect? That's insane! Do you think I'm Kira then?" Light argues. I turn and look at him.

"Well, using our theories, that would be a fair conclusion," I remark. Light tenses.

"What will it take to make you believe I'm not Kira? Do I have to go and be put in solitary confinement for a while? Is that what it'll take?" Light demands. I think for a moment.

"That actually would be a decent method," I mutter.

"No," Yagami growls, "You are not locking up my son."

"What if I go voluntarily?" Light asks. "You can't argue that. Dad, this is my only way to prove I'm not Kira. I'm doing it."

"Are you sure?" I inquired. Light stiffly nods.

"Do it. Lock me up," Light insists. Anne and Bryant walk back in.

"I can't let you do this!" Yagami argues.

"We overheard what's going on. Chief Yagami, I will make sure your son has comfortable accommodations in solitary confinement," Bryant offers.

"Dad, I don't care what you say. I'm doing this," Light reminds him. Bryant takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'll take you to the embassy where you will be locked down. L, I'll send you the video feed. I know you'll ask for it," Bryant sighs. The two walk out. Anne looks at me with worry in her eyes. Our entire theory is hinging on these two suspects in custody, and we both know it.

"If he goes, then I ask to go in as well," Yagami mutters.

"Chief, that's crazy!" Matsuda argues.

"I have to agree," Anne remarks. Yagami shakes his head.

"I will not let my son suffer this alone," Yagami growls.

"Fine," I sigh. "Watari, do take Chief Yagami to a cell in the embassy as well. Set up communication feeds to his cell, and make sure we get his video feed as well." Watari leads Yagami out of the room.

"So… Are you actually Anne Manchester?" Matsuda asks after a moment of silence. Anne glares at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think?" she growls, leaving the room again. I have a feeling the next few weeks are not going to be easy.

 **A/N: YES! I actually wrote a chapter! I feel happy now. Okay, so fun fact... The quote of this chapter was supposed to be something different and was different until I finished the chapter and realized that this Andy quote fit so much better. Thank a week of being addicted to Black Veil Brides for that one. So, Bryant is an idiot. And Light is in custody (we all know what that leads to) and Misa as well. Cool stuff! I don't have much else to say. Sorry if I don't update that often. It's because I'm struggling finding quotes for chapters since that means planning out an entire chapter and having a theme with it, and it's just chaos. Check out my profile though. It has tons of information on all my fan fictions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"It is not the strength of the body that counts but the strength of the spirit." –J. R. R. Tolkien

It's so quiet on all the screens. Misa is calling out and complaining less and less now. I tap my fingers on the desk twirling my tongue around the lollipop in my other hand. Anne sits next to me, hand on her growing womb. "The kills keep coming," Anne muses. It's been three weeks. At first there were no kills, but a few days ago that all changes.

"I want to keep Light in there a while longer," I mutter.

"I agree. I don't know if this disproves him as Kira. I mean, could there be a way that he sets this up so that the kills are preplanned?" Anne hypothesizes.

"I don't know. It could be. Why else would someone be so confident to go into custody like that?" I sigh.

"Couldn't he just bloody well be innocent?" Bryant groans. He's been pacing the room. Anne glares back at him.

"Give me another man who matches our entire profile then," Anne snaps. She's been quickly losing her patience with her brother. As for me, I have to follow her lead. Bryant is rather annoying.

"I… Well," Bryant stammers.

"Exactly," I shake my head. I rest my thumb against my bottom lip. "He has been rather silent though."

"He has no one to talk to," Bryant reminds us.

"Psychologically though, he would be more prone to even talking to himself by this point. It's been weeks without human contact. Just look at Yagami. He's been muttering to himself. Not Light though," Anne breathes. She bites her lip. "He is too comfortable in there."

"So we are both going to be keeping our eyes on him," I mutter.

"Come on, I can't keep holding him and his father. The killings are going on. I have no more bounds to hold him," Bryant urges.

"Give me a few more days," I tell him. Bryant glares at me.

"Bryant, listen to him," Anne hisses, rolling her eyes before Bryant can respond.

"Fine," Bryant growls. "I have dinner with some higher end people than you two. I'll be going now." With that Bryant storms out of the room. I look over at Anne.

"He's really not happy with us," I remark. Anne chuckles.

"Tell me, have we given him any reason not to be?" Anne asks.

"Well, he will be an uncle," I argue. Anne slowly nods.

"Yes, but he hates you, perhaps always will," Anne reminds me. She sighs. "I'm just about ready for Elizabeth to be out."

"Soon enough," I assure. It's another three months until the due date, at least the doctor says. I reach over and rest my hand against her womb, eyes still locked on the screen. Misa has started begging to be let go again. One of Bryant's men comes out to let her use the restroom. We've been keeping her tied up for the most part, but we do take her to a room to sleep at night and let her eat. I'm not entirely evil, if any at all.

It's been a few hours. With Misa, Light, and Yagami asleep, Anne persuades me to leave the computers. "You haven't been out of this room in days," she whined to me. After some talking, I did manage to cave. She's fast asleep curled up next to me. I can't sleep. My mind is stuck on this case. My time with Light under custody is running out. I need to figure out my next move. I wrap my arm around Anne and she nuzzles back into me. A year ago we'd never be this close. We would share a bed, but would be as far from each other as possible. Now I don't want to be away from her.

I sigh, looking over at the clock. My mind is already preparing what we'll need to do in the morning. I'm only going to be more suspicious and careful now. More than anything I fear for Anne and Elizabeth. Will Kira go after them in order to get at me? That is one thing I don't want to risk happening. I don't know what I'd do if they got hurt. Bryant also would be sure to want revenge. I don't want to think too much about that now though. My mind stuck on Kira though, I close my eyes and fall asleep despite all reservations.

In the morning I wake to find Anne gone. I hear water running in the bathroom. Watari opens the door. "Will you be wanting breakfast?" he asks. I sit up.

"Yes, of course," I yawn. "How are Light, Misa, and Yagami?"

"Quiet as they have been," Watari replies. I slowly nod. I thought as much. Standing, I walk towards the computer room. Bryant is already here.

"Since when do you get up this early?" I ask. He glares at me.

"I want to talk to you," he sighs.

"This is about Anne, isn't it?" I groan.

"What else would it be, Lawliet?" Bryant hisses. "Look, I can't change her mind on this. She is dead set on staying here, and for whatever bloody reason staying with you. This child though… You have to protect it. On the off chance that I never have children, your daughter will be next in line."

"Look, Bryant, Anne wants nothing to do with the politics of your country. Why on earth would she let our daughter go into it?" I growl. Bryant stares at me.

"Do what you can," he replies. I shake my head.

"I'm tired of how this world works now. Whatever happened to being able to do what you wanted? Our child will be having that option," I explain. I sigh. "I understand how this is important to you, but my daughter's future, your sister's daughter's future, you have no say about that."

"If anything happens to Anne, I will be fighting for custody," Bryant coolly threatens.

"You act like something will happen to her. You see, Bryant, there is no way on my life that I would let that happen," I chuckle. "Either way, I will let you nowhere near having custody over my child." Anne walks into the room.

"Good morning," she yawns, walking over to me. She looks over at the screens. "Light seems different."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I look over but see nothing out of the ordinary.

"He seems almost… confused in a way. His behavior isn't quite what it's been," Anne mutters. I walk over and sit in front of the computer screen. Twenty minutes studying it and I realize that Anne is entirely right, and everything just got more complicated.

 **A/N: Hi guys! So let's start right off with the quote. This was supposed to be for last chapter's but in all honesty it works better for this one. I won't complain. I think it hits on something about both Light and L and how they are mentally strong and confident. Gee L, you really have been growing. So, only thing I can really think of talking about is that Anne picked up on what we all know is Light forgetting about the Death Note. If you actually watch the episode where that happens, there is some small changes in his behavior which someone like Anne who is very in tune to those things would pick up on. In other news, I finally figured out how it will end... And it will be very emotional. I will tell you that now. I've been going back and forth on it, but the more I think about it the more I realize that this has no other ending. Don't worry. L will be untouched. I am not pulling an episode 25 like that. I'm still emotionally scarred by that. However it will be emotional. Check out my profile. I now have a fan fiction for the show Supernatural so check that out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave a review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." –Alice in Wonderland

With a plan in set, now is the time to wait… And to prepare. "How are things going for the building?" I ask Watari.

"Quite well," Watari assures. I slowly nod. "And Chief Yagami is prepared to enact this plan?"

"He is already driving," I reply with a bored sigh. I would much rather be elsewhere now. I'm not sure where. Perhaps with Anne, though she has been so tired as of late. We both are just done with this pregnancy, but we are also so overjoyed on the other hand. It's strange in that way. It makes me think of the past. That first case. Though I suppose that would be another story for another time. I sigh. Things would be better if we could just find Kira.

With the dreary weather, I miss the cottage for once. I miss the quiet, and playing chess with Anne outside as Watari cuts the grass. It will be a perfect place to raise Elizabeth. I don't give a damn what Bryant says. This is my family, and that means something to me. Anne has been studying shinigami and the Death Note through Sybil's notes. I like that she feels she can help. What makes her happy makes me happy. That makes sense, doesn't it? I take a bite of candy, thinking of what the next move should be. Having all of us in one building will be useful. I can keep a stronger eye on both Misa and Light. It is a risk though. I mean, Anne will be there too. However, she assures me she can hold her own.

I worry though. Light knows who she is. If he wanted to, he'd kill her. With that our daughter would die. I don't think I could handle that loss. I must take the risk though. What choice do I have? She herself is risking her life just by staying here with the team knowing who she really is. What is even more alarming is that it seems not all the deaths are criminals. While that would work with the idea of two Kiras, it still is something to consider. Anne slips into the room, resting her hands on my shoulders. "You really shouldn't work so hard," she sighs.

"Anne, not now," I mutter. She kisses my head.

"You are my insistent worker, aren't you?" she chuckles.

"What have you found out?" I ask, looking at her. She flashes a smile.

"Only that the lore goes back a fair amount," Anne coos. She takes a seat. However, whenever someone stops using the Death Note, they don't seem to have any notion of having ever had it."

"Would that explain Light's change? Or Misa's?" I inquire. Anne thinks a moment.

"It would depend. I am still not sure of the actual nature of the shinigami or the Death Note. Without knowing that, I can't say anything for sure," Anne argues. "However, I could say that in theory it would."

"Well, at least it's a start," I sigh, turning to the screen. We have hidden cameras in the car, and I watch as Light, Yagami, and Misa interact. "They're showing genuine fear."

"I can tell. They really think themselves innocent," Anne agrees. "Look at the reaction to Light learning the killings never stopped."

"It's not fake," I point out.

"Exactly, it's not, but there is this little twitch in his fingers. His deep subconscious disagrees with everything else," Anne explains.

"Which means?" I ask.

"Which means something in him has changed," Anne replies. "He's deeply either forgotten something or never really knew it in the first place. His change in behavior could be two sides of him fighting."

"And how does this fit into your theory?" I taunt. Anne glares.

"I still don't know the nature of this all," Anne insists. She sighs. "That insistence though… He really doesn't think he's Kira."

"I agree," I mutter. "He's so afraid for his life. He'd only tell the truth then. He wouldn't lie."

"Not to his father in that situation," Anne agrees, shaking her head. "This entire thing just keeps getting more complicated."

"For the record, I didn't think it would be when I took it," I point out. Anne laughs.

"For the record, if you hadn't we wouldn't be engaged," Anne reminds me. "I love you."

"That was a very convincing performance," I speak into the mic. As the others walk into the room, I explain the situation as it stands. "You and I will remain together 24/7 until Kira is caught," I tell Light.

"I agree. That's best," Light replies.

A little later the others get back and I handcuff myself to Light with a long chain. "Wait, that's your plan?" Misa gasps. "What, do you go on that side of the fence?"

"Actually, see that lovely and pregnant woman there? That's my fiancée," I mutter. "Anyways, it is the best and surest option to ensure we are together."

"But how are we supposed to go on dates and stuff?" Misa whines.

"God, you're annoying… It's simple. Ryuzaki and I both go along," Anne points out. Misa glares at her.

"Well I don't like you much either. And Light and I wouldn't be able to kiss and stuff," Misa argues.

"You do realize how one sided this is, right?" Light points out.

"What? You don't love me?" Misa gasps. Everyone else just groans. God, this is going to be one long case. I look over at Anne and realize that she too is thinking the same exact thing.

 **A/N: And I return! I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I've had a lot of mental health things going on this year on top of other life issues and I just haven't been able to think through what to do next. However, for when I don't write... I have decided to start posting an old Death Note fan fiction from my old account on this one. Check out Hiro's Tale if you get a chance and you like this! So, the quote. I love this quote. I'm that weird person that loves every Alice in Wonderland adaption ever... Except the original books. I threw that at the wall. Seriously. However, I think it's a great quote for every single one of our characters. Just a heads up: We are slowly getting towards the end of this. Timeline we are right around episode 17 into 18, and I think we will only go just past episode 25 (don't worry L will be totally safe in this one that's just time line what I'm thinking). However, I did set this up so that if I felt like it I could go and write older cases with L and Anne which I might actually do after this, if you guys review and say you want it. I do apologize for the gap. I'll try and get some writing done here tonight to get ahead. Do check out Hiro's Tale. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, check out my profile for all information on things, and as always please leave a review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

"People aren't born strong. People grow stronger little by little, encountering difficult situations learning not to run from them." –Christina Grimmie (1994-2016)

Everyone is settling into place and I find myself looking over at Light, studying him. Anne is helping our two new recruits look through files on the Yotsuba group. "What's with you?" Light asks, almost annoyed.

"Just lost in thought is all," I sigh. Light raises an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you're not doing more," Light points out. I chuckle.

"Oh yes, of course, you just assume I'm not. I already have my fiancée helping the two new people," I mutter.

"You haven't been the same, you know, since we've been here," Light remarks.

"Hm? Have I? Funny, my fiancée likes to think the same. I can tell by the way she keeps acting around me," I muse. I reach over, grabbing my tablet. "Misa wants to hang out with you later this evening."

"I'm aware," Light groans.

"I'll let Anne join us then," I sigh.

"You keep calling her Anne now. Why?" Light asks.

"It makes no difference. We all know exactly who she is now thanks to her idiot brother," I explain.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Bryant snaps. I can't help but smile. He may be stuck here with us, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it. He did come unwanted anyways.

"Well, it really is your fault. She's been fine for years not being called out for who she was until you decided to come unannounced," I argue. Bryant frowns.

"What? You weren't getting anywhere with this bloody case! I was called in to make sure you were doing your job," Bryant growls.

"Yes, you are right there," I mutter. "However, you call have called or something to check in."

"He has a point," Light agrees. I glare at him.

"This is between us not you," I remind him.

"I agree with the bastard. You have no part in this," Bryant hisses. He's been in such a bad mood about things ever since he arrived. I suppose he was always like that though. Even those years ago he had issues with anything and everything. I know I'm not much help, but I don't care to try. The sooner he leaves, the better. I need him out of my hair, and out of Anne's. He still keeps trying to talk her into going back to England. Anne is too stubborn though and refuses to leave. Bryant stands and storms out without a word.

"What's with him?" Light inquires. I shrug, grabbing a piece of candy.

"He just hates being here but feels he has to," I sigh.

"He doesn't though," Light argues. I glare at him.

"You have a sister. Put yourself in his place. Anne left when we were young after their parents' death. He feels responsible for her," I explain. Light becomes lost in thought while I go back to work.

Anne is reading, leaning back into the couch where she sits next to Misa, though with a bit of distance. Light and I sit across them. "Seriously. You could just leave us be," Misa frowns. Anne sighs.

"It won't do anything," Anne muttered.

"Don't you hate not being able to be alone with L?" Misa asks. Anne shrugs.

"It doesn't really bother me," Anne remarks.

"Even if we left we have cameras," I point out.

"You're such a pervert," Misa whines. Anne laughs.

"I can assure you that is one thing he's not," Anne sighs. I glare at her and she smiles.

"We could just close the curtains and turn off the lights!" Misa enthuses.

"Ever hear of infrared?" Anne counters. Misa frowns.

"It's all for the best," I assure.

"Says the man who hasn't even seemed like he wants to catch Kira," Light growls. Anne and I both glare at him.

"We're doing what we can," I assure. "It is just very difficult."

"The Death Note may have been passed on. If that's true, we may have more issues catching the original Kira. According to legend, it could be that the holder of the Death Note forgets all about its existence after it is passed on. They have no idea they had ever used it," Anne explains.

"Wait a second, are you trying to say that I could actually be Kira and not know it?" Light growls. Anne and I just look at each other. That was our working theory. "THAT'S STUPID!"

"Light, we're dealing with lore here. There is no guarantee that that's actually what's going on," Anne reminds him. Light frowns, yanking me to my feet only to punch me. I fly back and him with me. Anne and Misa jump to their feet, Misa screaming. "Light!" Anne hisses. She grabs Light's shoulder and pulls him back.

"Anne, step away," I growl. She glares at me.

"No, you two aren't fighting. That's not going to help anyone here," Anne argued.

"I suppose you're right," I agree with a sigh. I scratch my head as Light glares at me.

"You two had better get along or I will bloody well make sure you two aren't even in the same room," Anne threatens, leaving the room. I watch as she leaves. Even as far pregnant as she is I know not to go against her. The things that woman can do… She's a completely different type of strength.

 **A/N: Let me start off with the quote of this chapter before I apologize for my absence. This... this is a very special chapter as I'm dedicating it to Christina Grimmie. I am devastated by the loss as I've come to love her as a musician, YouTuber, and person over the last five years. It's a shame we live in a world where people die so young, and I can't help but think back to episode 25 of Death Note. Interestingly enough, Christina did love the anime and L so... I decided I'd do this in honor of her. I've been so busy working and finally finishing high school that I haven't been writing much period. However, I think I'm going to attempt to finish this before I'm busy in July. The rest of this fan fiction though and particularly this chapter will be written in honor of Christina though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please check out my profile for all news, and as always please leave a review.**


End file.
